This study is designed to compare integrated inprovocative growth hormone testing of mothers of affected children compared to mothers of normal children. In addition, studies of the X chromosome of the effected children (male) and their mothers will be performed to see if deletions are present which might further confirm an x linkage in the regulation of growth hormone production.